Aria of Discord
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry Potter Castlevania Crossover. Harry discovers that there is more to him surviving the Avada Kadavra then it seems. he also sees a big castle in the sky! Harry as a Belmont! and to give it all a more kick in the ass... He's been fated to help kill Dr
1. Chapter 1

**Aria of Discord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or something else of that…. I don't own Castlevania, but was intrigued with the idea, so here I am, having written this…

Hope you guys and girls like it… reviews can be nice for me…

**-----**

**Connection with the Count**

He looked at the wall of the room he was in, thinking about the way that his life had been messed up spectacularly. It had been some time since Sirius had died, making him the one responsible for his mood. He had begun to see what Voldemort was after, and he was agreeing. The Muggles were ignorant, and with the current way of dealing with problems, it wouldn't be soon enough that the wizarding world would face extinction by the muggles, because they were weird…

He could feel something stirring within him, a darker part of himself rising up within his very soul, making him feel the emotions of the pain and agony which were not his, but of another person. He hoped that there would be a good explanation for it, but instead he just sat on his bed, eating whatever was put through the cat flap for him to eat. He didn't care, nor did he want to eat, but it was necessary.

He looked at the sky on his birthday. He looked to see that there was a big full moon visible, making it not so hard for him to identify several of the craters on it. A brief flicker of something huge was visible to his eyes and he closed them for a moment.

He could feel something in the back of his mind, something which wanted to make sure that he would get to do something which was taboo for a lot of people. Murder, to slaughter people in an utmost gruesome fashion.

He could already feel the dark emotion come from within and didn't even dare to question it as he could feel a strange pull on his chest while he stood up, carefully walking to his window as to not disturb anyone in the house. He looked at the full moon for a moment before he sensed someone being in the same room as he was. He looked at the moon still and then said without turning around "What do you want?"

He had expected to get a reply from a confused person, but didn't hear anything. He turned around to look at a stunned purple haired woman who was looking at him with her eyes slightly wide. He recognized her as Tonks immediately as his eyes filled with curiosity "What is it that you want?" he asked once again, his words chilling the air around them. Looking into her eyes as if he was searching her soul for the answer, she relaxed a bit, her posture slumping slightly as if she had a fright just a few moments ago.

"Dumbledore told me to come see you so you could get over Sirius. We can talk, I suppose but well it's up to you…" She was frightened by his first question, since his voice had sounded so cold and uncaring that it made her freeze up.

He smiled softly for a moment before answering "Sirius did what he did… It was a foolish gesture which got him killed, but I can relate to that…" he looked to the moon still, still getting the flickering image of a castle levitating there. Then, sighing deeply as he looked at Tonks once again and saying "I am sad that he is dead, but he wouldn't have wanted us to mourn about his death. Death comes for us all save the immortals of the night." He looked at the moon once again, he felt a sensation pull behind his navel making him almost experience a portkey, pulling him to a destination; once again a flicker of a huge castle.

"W-w-what do you mean, Harry?" she asked, looking at him with her face slightly scared, while her body was just paralyzed with fear at the tone he was taking, he sounded so…So cold, so dead, so…uninterested.

"Vampires… They have immortal life, but we kill them nonetheless… it is very disturbing to think that they were once humans, but simply have a craving for blood… I wonder how it would have been if I had been a vampire… You would have scorned me and eventually killed me…" she could not help but nod, since that was the general reaction when there had been another vampire found.

"Vampires are a menace to society and must be destroyed. Dracula himself resurrects every hundred years, but luckily we have the Belmont Clan to guard us from Dracula since his power is too great for any wizard to oppose…" she recited from her mind, that piece of history being one of the more interesting things which had been taught to her, always having a fascination for those horror stories about zombies and the like. She looked at Harry who stood still for what felt like an eternity before he broke the silence with his voice"Would you be able to tell me the date when they will be getting me out of here?"

She slowly shook her head while saying "Dumbledore forbids you to leave until the fifteenth of August." She waited for the inevitable outburst that would be coming, but heard nothing. She looked at him and saw him with moonlight streaming all over him and making him look like some sort of dark angel in the illuminating moonlight.

"Very well, let the old man think that I am going to stay in one place…" he muttered, he could feel something in his gut wrench for a moment, looking at the full moon, making him release a bit of the tension within his body. He looked at the moon, a feeling of hunger, a darker craving then food settled over him.

He looked at the moon as he put his hands on the windowsill. He could feel how his nails began to lengthen a bit, turning into claws. He grinned softly to himself before turning to look at Tonks, blood red eyes looking at her with no speckle of remorse in them. "Dumbledore is a fool for letting me become caged in here…" his eyes returned to their deadly green color and thanks to the light., his blood red color wasn't noticed by Tonks, who was looking at Harry with the moonlight shielding his face, giving a shadow a chance to cover his face.

He grinned at her and then continued "If he does not set me free, I shall take matters in my own hands…" he remained silent for the time, just watching the moon, giving Tonks enough time to come from her stupor replying with a slight shake in her voice "You don't have to act that way, we can still be friends…. I'm not your enemy, Voldemort is…"

"Voldemort would let me walk around freely, letting me do whatever I pleased if I had joined him…" he said, looking at the full moon and hearing the woman behind him gasp, a small smile coming to his lips as he continued "I would have taken the offer too, but well… he had killed my parents and tried to kill me so I killed him that time… which caused him to fly away as a spirit."

He made a sound in the back of his throat as he leaned on the windowsill still, looking at the luminescent moon, the image of a castle appearing there, causing him to smile in a cruel way, which went unseen by the woman in his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Scene switch

In a room in France, a young girl was running through the house, dressed in what someone would be able to describe as a hot fighter outfit. She was looking around for a place to hide, since she had been evading her trainer once again, her elder brother Julius. She dodged a piece of furniture, her red hair slightly rustling with the movement she was doing. Julius was the main heir and if pressed, she would be needed to assist him, should Dracula emerge again in a few years.

She knew how to handle the Vampire Killer, knew how to handle a broadsword, knew how to handle a knife, short sword, cross and how to toss holy water so that it hit the person in the head, useful skill when one got into a bar fight…

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!" a masculine voice was heard through the mansion that they lived in, causing their parents to sigh and just shake their heads. It wasn't their job to kill vampires anymore, it now was passed on to those two and Julius was quite the rascal.

"I don't want to train Julio! Let me be alone and just get the hell out of my rooms!" she shouted at him and he opened the door to her bedroom, looking at her with his face creasing in a soft frown, looking not out of place on his face and he said: "You need to train to help me defeat Dracula when he comes back alive! Remember that our ancestor swore that we would defeat that fiend with the Vampire Killer and so we have done for generations!"

She sighed and then said; "Just allow me to change my underwear, or else I'll whip you so bad that you'll be unable to wal—"She was grabbed by the waist by her brother who continued to drag her to the training room, heedless of her protests.

"I think she should start learning magic on that school that Albus was talking about… and Julius should too… any resource they can learn must be used to fight that monster…" her father said after a few seconds of debate with his wife and she nodded slowly and solemnly, looking at her daughter as she was unceremoniously slung over her brother's back, them being only a few minutes apart.

Scene Switch

-----

Harry looked at the sky for a moment before turning to the woman in his rooms once again. a vision of himself wearing black clothing with a red trim, like an old nobleman used to wear came in his mind and he supplied a name to go with it "Dracula…"

The name was uttered slowly as he watched the woman's reaction, which was to pale at the utterance of that name and he smiled softly, his eyes downcast, looking at the floor as he could feel something in his hand, a small thing digging into his hand. With a pull, he moved his arm and realized that it was one of his nails which had dug into the skin in an unnoticed moment, probably to scratch and itch and then with him getting lost into thought went into his skin.

Once the nail was pulled from the skin, the sensation of himself loosing blood became apparent and he looked at the wound with a look of minor annoyance on his face and asking "Could you please clean my blood from my wrists?"

She calmed herself after she had witnessed Harry Potter pulling out one of his nails from his skin, in which she had watched him lodge it in a moment of inattention, his face looking up to the moon.

It got very creepy soon as he seemed to go into a trance when he watched the moon, his hands moving of their own accord and scratching at his wrists, like he was attempting to get unseen shackles off his wrists.

She used a simply wound closing charm, only intended for small cuts and watched how he looked at the now closed wound for a moment before he licked the blood off it, looking at her with his eyes seemingly misty he gave a small sigh of being content with the blood.

It tasted metallic, making him feel how the blood seemed to be richer then whenever he had tasted it before. He looked at Tonks and asked "Have you done anything to my blood? It tastes strange…"

She looked at him strangely while responding "Tastes strange? Let me check it..." as an Auror you were taught to cast a spell to check if someone had some sort of potion inside their bodies which would serve as a narcotic. She knew some of the more advanced spells as well, knowing that she would be able to check blood for abilities and such that the person she was associating with had. Of course, blood was always taken through measures which would draw no suspicion, like a small blood absorbing ring, which could hand over the blood from the person's veins to the ring without the person ever feeling anything. She decided to cast the most advanced one she knew, wanting to help this young man out of trouble if something truly was wrong with his blood… She looked at him and then pointed the spell at one of the bloody drips on the floor.

Immediately she began to incant the spell, and the blood glowed silver for a moment before a parchment glowed on the table and began to list the attributes found in the blood:

_Subject: Harry James Potter_

_Blood Type: Unknown_

_List of influences detected in the blood: affection/love potion( Callypso Exilon), Controlling potion (Imperialismus Major), suppressing Potion (Ultimus regnum)_

_Person is close to collapse, mental state altering potions have been detected, but could not be identified_

_Traces of Magic within the blood: Unknown Dark Spell, Cruciatus ( Medium Exposure, Middle powered and Maximum powered)Phoenix tears, Basilisk venom, unknown dark magic._

_Power level: Subject is on the power level of creatures with the status of Lord of Magic, be it Light or Dark. Blood suggests that the subject has dark ties, but is neutral to either side._

_Mental state: Irregular, from an---_

Harry's hand shot out and grabbed the parchment, his hand sapping the magic of the spell and he looked at the paper with his eyes shining with a dark gleam within them as he read the readouts.

"Controlling spells… potions… whatnot… I can assume that this is your illustrious leader's work, or am I certain that one of my… friends has administered the love or affection potion to me…" he spoke, his voice icy and she saw the cold anger within it clear and gulped, knowing that she would have words with Albus about that…

He looked out of the window once again, sighing deeply. He could feel something poking on the edge of his consciousness, like a memory wanted to let its presence known to him. He looked at Tonks one final time and said "Fetch Remus for me please. I need to speak to him about something. And keep the blood test and the results a secret from Dumbledore, or else I will not spare you when it is my time to battle with Voldemort and just have him kill you so the Death Eaters can do things with your cold corpse…"

The mention of that made her pale and her hair shifted into a grey color as a reflection of her mood and she nodded "I will ask him to come by…" with that she popped away with apparition, leaving him to look at the empty space which was of her.

He felt a surge of pain go through his mind as the memory pressed itself to his mind and he groaned in pain before collapsing into unconsciousness…

A new story in the HP category… I hope that this will awake your spirits to review…

For those that played Aria of Sorrow, this will feature Harry being able to absorb the souls of the creatures that he kills… or well… allow a certain someone to use them too… he'll have a nemesis in this, which the memory in the next chapter will explain…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Memories of the Count

**Aria of Discord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or something else belonging to that, also don't own Castlevania… just enjoy the story…

---

**Memory of the Count**

---

He looked at the sky, feeling lonely and missing that man who had brought him so many happy memories, the doglike laugh which seemed to cheer up everyone's spirits. He touched the whiskey bottle, but drew his hand back as he heard someone apparating close by. He looked at the person, hoping it was not someone who would mother him or do something to that regard.

He looked up to see Tonks looking at him with a saddened expression on her face as she spoke "Harry asked if you would be coming… he wants to see you." He nodded and said "Want to have this bottle of muggle whiskey? I tried getting drunk, but its not working."

He handed her the bottle which she accepted, and he gave her a soft smile before popping away, to Harry.

He appeared in Harry's small room, looking around for the teenager, only to find him slumped on the floor. Giving a small sound of surprise, he went over to Harry to check if he was alright, and when it was confirmed that Harry was indeed alright, he levitated him onto the bed, waiting for when Harry would reawaken.

Harry could feel himself experiencing memories that weren't his own. He looked at the memories and one sprang into his mind.

---

MEMORIES

---

He watched how a man was with his wife, the wife laying on a bed covered in white, while he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Matthias… I can't hold on anymore… I love you…" the man's hair was a very pale color, probably white if one wasn't too picky about calling it that way. He looked to be disturbed by that statement and he said "Elisabeth, you can't die, I love you… God will make you better, he has to!"

He looked at his wife, looking at the sad smile that she had on her face and he sighed deeply, making his posture slump as she looked at him with tears in her eyes and with a fading voice said "Sorry Matthias, I just can't hold on…" she closed her eyes as she breathed her last breath, leaving this world, making Matthias look at the body for a few moments before he knelt to the ground, looking at the sky and saying in a wrathful voice "Why god? We had a life of happiness before us… and you take it all away! Curse you! Curse you and your wretched existence!"

He continued cursing god until his voice was hoarse. He looked at the cold corpse of his wife for what felt like forever and vowed that he would become one of the most powerful men alive, greater then anyone before him.

---

Another memory came to his mind, of watching how a little child came from a womb. The black and red clothing was present, as was a big cape used to shield one from the winds. He looked at the woman huffed and puffed and he stroked her cheek. "It will be alright Lisa, I'm there for you, and I will protect you to the best of my ability… Can I name him?" she nodded and then heard him speak "Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes shall be his name…"

He watched as the child grew up, teaching him dark magic bit by bit, making him stronger and stronger, the goal being to make his son into a force which would be able to serve him with loyalty in the battlefield., he watched how Adrian struggled with a spell and said in a fatherly tone of voice "We'll take a little break now Adrian. "

"I'm sure I'll get it eventually, Father. No need to take a break." Dracula watched on, as his son tried to conjure up a wall of darkness and failed at it. He sighed and said "just forget about it for the time Adrian. You need some rest and I will not stand seeing you collapse because of exhaustion. Come on, to the lounge where we'll get a nice cup of blood."

Adrian nodded and said "Mother will start asking you to return me to her…" Dracula nodded and said "Your mother is truly an exquisite woman… she reminds me a lot of my former wife, Elisabeth…"

Adrian was silent as they walked through Castlevania not wishing to talk more than necessary, the halls remaining relatively unchanged, however his father used to change some things on a whim, wanting to make some more placed for him to conduct his experiments and such.

---

Another memory came to him, which was a whip wrapped around his neck and with a tug, he could feel his head becoming cut off from the neck, the thorny attachments to the whip cutting it off. The agony of being headless came to him and he died, turning his body to ashes, but his spirit was sent into hibernation thanks to the Crimson stone.

He would be revived every 100 years thanks to the power of the stone, or if evil and discord ran through humanity strong enough to revive him.

---

One of the last memories that was shown to him was of a battle with a man in his 30s, who looked to be angry at him for something and a faint memory came to him about being resurrected by a cult of men and women who wanted him to be the person to help their Lord, Voldesomething or whatever. The whip slashed at him and he teleported away, looking at the man with blood red eyes.

He sighed deeply as he watched how the man used some sort of magic on him to freeze him, then splashed water on him, holy water blessed by the church… he could feel it bite into his skin and dissolve it, and then felt an unholy amount of power stream through his body at his call. He would let the insolent mortal feel how it should be him that walked away from this encounter unscathed!

He could feel his body changing into a gigantic demonic form, the power of Castlevania and the Crimson stone allowing him to receive that ultimate form, making him feel the power of the stone and the Castle, combined with his own power, making him experience an euphoric feeling.

A huge bat like wing came from his back, his clothing becoming ripped. He was not caring about his clothing, since he knew it would reform eventually with the next resurrection, or he would be able to mend it when he defeated the Belmont.

A draconic face appeared instead of the normal face of the count and there stood a gargantuan dragon, whose claws imbedded themselves deep in the ground, looking at the Belmont.

Three hours later, the battle reached a conclusion as Dracula spewed a ball of fire at the Belmont, who dodged it and whipped his head, causing Dracula's skull to crack, a follow up with holy water and Dracula could feel his body becoming destroyed.

He could feel it traveling to a new receptacle immediately, only to freeze up as a soul already inhabited that body, making him only a presence within the body which could influence the child. the child had barely been out of the womb, but their souls meshed together well...

Immediately he set to work, but nearly one and a half years later, a crashing sound was heard, with the child's parents shouting at each other for making sure that their child, Harry was kept safe.

The proceedings of the next time made him very angry with the wizard who had the gall to fire that Avada Kedavra at him, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him, since Dracula's soul was enough to safeguard against death and the angered Vampire King cast a reflection spell to let the Avada Kedavra reverse direction. The look on Voldemort's face was enough to make him laugh one ghastly laugh, making the child's mouth form into something unnatural. The dark laughter echoed trough the now a phantom wizard's mind for a second before it departed to a safer place to return to power eventually.

Dracula laughed and then decided to help the child to let him return to power… he would start to merge slowly with the child, to give all of his power to him once the child sat on the throne of Castlevania, all of his wisdom, power and wealth would be the child's to own…

----

Remus watched as Harry stirred and opened his eyes, only to close them again. He stroked Harry's hair and said "Harry, please wake up." In a soft voice, wanting to rouse the boy from his unconscious state.

Harry opened his eyes to look at the ceiling, hearing a voice which roused him from the onslaught of memories and instantly knew that he had Dracula within his body, his soul containing Dracula's too. He wanted to have power… wanted to have that castle with all its power that it commanded at his whim.

The lust for power was nothing new to him and he looked at Remus and said "Remus, do you love me?" the question made the man look at him and smile and answer "I love you like my own child..."

"Good… Would you still love me if I were, to say something random, a vampire?" he asked, looking at the man's eyes who he asked and he saw that Remus had cast his eyes downwards and then, after some thinking said "Yes, I would still love you, even though you became one of the undead. You'll still be Harry, even though you need blood to survive…"

Harry nodded slowly and said "Castlevania is returning to the night once again, for its master to sow terror and Chaos once again… Belmont's, rally your forces to fight the forsaken one, for he is cunning and sly, his might grows with every new dawn. Hero of darkness, awaken from your early grave, the power enough to give the Lord salvation when he needs it most, or be lost to darkness forevermore."

He spoke those words, hoping for Remus to interpret them as a prophecy and he looked at Remus and said "Did I say anything stupid? I have these small black outs every now and then and they are annoying since apparently I say freakish things to my uncle, who then cuts back on my food…"

"No, you didn't say anything stupid… nothing stupid actually… You gave me a prophecy about the vampire King, Dracula. In history, the Belmont Clan hunts him down every time he is resurrected. You made a prophecy about him, and it would be vital information to the Order. Now, did you want to talk with me about anything else?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

"Why can't you guys get me out of here? I'm getting bored and very annoyed with this waiting for Dumbledore, not to mention that I don't trust him." Remus looked at him strangely as Harry continued "I don't care what you think, but that man has lied to me, put a potion in my food to suppress my magic, my mind was addled by him, he put a form of the imperious on me and countless other things that I WILL NOT stand for! He can take a sword right up his pruned asshole for all I care, but I will not be manipulated anymore!" his eyes had attained a blood red coloration which shone in the room, the moonlight casting a shine on his eyes and he slowly relaxed, breathing in deeply and letting the breath escape his lips. "I am sick of it Remus. So sick that I can't think about anything else then that… he lied to me, betrayed me and possibly tries to send me to an early grave, just to take out Tom fucking Riddle or He-who-must-be-named-after-a-fleeing-death."

Harry was superbly pissed off at the moment and his aura exploded outwards, the entire room being cast into a shadowy existence as the darkness seeped from his body like a mist, keeping Remus grounded on the bed where he had taken a seat to watch over Harry, only to watch as Harry went over to the window and stared at the moon before speaking "Castlevania shall come again and this time it shall be Dracula who shall win, and I gladly will assist him if he kills Voldemort with me."

He looked at the full moon, his aura of darkness looking like the second coming of Satan and then he smiled a grim smile. His mood had darkened considerably and said "Take me to Grimmauld place, let me see what the Order is doing. For swearing fealty to me, you will be spared and shall be granted a place amongst the walkers of the night…"

Harry looked at Remus with glaring red eyes and he saw that the werewolf was frozen, relinquishing his hold on the aura of darkness, as the shadows crept back into their hiding places Harry said "Sorry for that outburst, it's just my dark side coming out… Happens from time to time now, not that anyone notices…. Must be a side effect of the potions which I have been forced to have in my body…" Remus nodded slowly, the information trickling into his mind slowly. He looked at Harry for a moment trying to sort things out before asking "You said something about potions in your body and spells being cast at you to control you, right?" Harry's plan was to totally confuse Remus and then getting him to swear to protect him at all means that the werewolf had. Vampires and werewolves were allies when fighting the Light, surely Remus would join up once he saw his brethren in the castle.

Harry nodded and Remus remained silent, looking at Harry with a thoughtful look on his face and then decided to give up any advanced thought for the evening and said "Anything about that aura? I'm sure that it would set off some wards set around here to detect Dark Marks or dark activity."

Harry looked at him knowing it was very likely for the flaming turkeys to spy on him "Then take me to Grimmauld Place and tell everyone that it is not safe for me here." Remus looked apprehensive for a moment, but he wanted Harry to be close to him, not alienated from him.

"Alright, hold my hand please, I'll double apparate us." With a crack they were gone the moment Harry put his hand on Remus's hand. He looked around to see that they were in Remus's room and then he sighed and said "Is it alright if I stay in your room for now? At least for the night?"

Remus smiled and said "Of course… You can use my bed and I'll transfigure something." Harry nodded in gratefulness and climbed into the bed, looking at the ceiling for a moment before he descended into a deep slumber.

Remus smiled for a brief moment at the peaceful expression Harry got on his face and then decided that he would better inform Albus of the prophecy but keep the fact that Harry knew about some sort of controlling potion in his food a secret. It made him angered that Harry had been manipulated by the old man for so long…

--------

A new chapter finished. Hope you guys like it…

Please give me lots and lots of reviews!


	3. Grimmauld place

**Aria of Discord**

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania, nor do I own Harry Potter… I wish I did though, because Lily would be alive once more, and she could be committed to fucking her son… though that is merely something which came from my mind at the time I was very sleepy…

Oh well, let's get on with this…

**---**

**Grimmauld Place**

**---**

He could look at the ceiling for a long time, he concluded as he looked at the elaborate carvings on the ceiling, thinking about a lot of things, things which would make it very strange for his body to make sure that there would be a sense of normalcy around him. at the moment he was busy sifting through the memories of Dracula and with a mere thought he heard the presence of someone outside the room, making him turn from a slightly drowsy state into a high alert state. He got up from the bed and walked to the door, intent on making sure who it was. With his normal skills, he wouldn't have been able to see who it was, but he didn't care at the moment and just grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, making the door open and he looked at the woman who tumbled before his feet, her bubblegum pink hair slightly messed up by the meeting with the floor.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking at the woman, his eyes looking slightly creepy as they glowed in the light, making his appearance be that of Lord Voldemort, save the blood red eyes, which weren't there, until he had assumed his Dracula form. The feeling of the pulse from the woman on the floor made him lust to just grab that slender neck of her and lift her to his level and then put his lips to that neck of hers and then start sucking on the artery located there and make sure that it was all gone. He looked at the woman and she got up shakily, and he extended a hand to her, looking at her still with his eerie gaze, which sent goose bumps up her spine, making her shiver slightly as she looked into those green pools, filled with something that couldn't be called hatred, but something else. "What I want? You're supposed to come down for breakfast., Dumbledore has said that you will need to go back to the Dursleys soon."

Harry's eyebrows creased for a moment and he grinned softly and said; "Very well then… then arrest me for murder because I am going to slaughter those filthy humans… or even better, those pigs…" she looked at him, seeing the murderous expression on his face and then sighed: "Is it so bad that you'll kill the muggles when you return?"

Harry nodded and said; "Well, they did take care for me for some time, but well.. It's not like I had a nice time with them. I want to rip out their spines and force them to eat them, making them choke on them and then kill them by slicing out their innards and then making sure that they burn to death…" he chuckled eerily and then looked at Tonks and shook his head, as if to clear the bad visions away. "I'm sorry Tonks, I think I'm channelling Voldemort a bit…" he looked at her and sighed deeply., looking like a normal teenager once again and then followed her to the dining room, where Ron and Hermione were already, eating a calm breakfast. They sent him a few surprised looks and then said; "Hi there Harry/mate. How have you been with the muggles?"

"The creatures you refer to as my… relatives will be terminated the moment they do anything against me." He replied snappishly, his eyes looking slightly red in the morning light which trickled in through a window.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you say anything like that about your relatives. They might not be the most understanding muggles, they still took you in!" Harry looked at Hermione and then smiled in a most peculiar way: "Would you please explain to me why I was living on scraps and inside of a cupboard for 10 years, Hermione?" she halted and looked at him and he smiled softly and then said: "Well, let's eat…"

He noticed a goblet appearing where he sat and then looked up to see Lupin grinning at him and he looked at the goblet and then lifted it to his lips, taking note of the red liquid within it and then drinking it.

The moment that the liquid hit his lips, his eyes went wider and he choked on the first gulp, the liquid running down his chin and neck. When he had drank the goblet dry, he looked at Remus and said: "You did that just to spite me, didn't you?"

The older man smiled slightly and said; "I couldn't resist… So, did you like it? Tonks volunteered to be the donor." Harry grinned and said; "I'd much rather would have it straight from the veins, that way it still has that lingering essence of her in it… Though it was considerate of you, I'm not a vampire. So next time, I'll drink it again, but then spit it out all over your face…" he looked at the man who smiled softly but then shook his head and said; "Look at him Tonks… he didn't like the blood you donated to him… seems like little Harry isn't much of a vampire, like you feared he was…" the woman looked at Remus and punched him in the shoulder, making the man laugh, and Harry continued with his breakfast, drawing the stares from Hermione and Ron, who were watching him. "Now you are watching me eat? What's with you guys? Relax."

Instead of relaxing, the room grew tense and Harry muttered something under his breath and Ron coughed and said; "Mate, there is something you should know… me and Hermione… we're dating…" Harry didn't look at them but looked at the table, at his food, which were a few sausages and then said; "That's nice…" he didn't really have any lust to eat anymore, wanting to do something other then just lazing about, doing nothing. He was a powerful child, with a powerful soul, and the memories of Dracula. A throne repeatedly appeared in his dreams, with the urge to sit on it, a statue of the virgin Mary behind the throne.

He looked at the couple and then slowly grinned and sank his head onto the table, feeling a sleepiness come over him.

---

Once it cleared, he watched how a throne appeared in midair, looking like it belonged there and made him very curious as to the meaning of it. On it sat a white-haired man, looking in his late twenties, with black clothing with a black cape with blood red colours in them and some gold decoration. "Harry… it has been time that I unveiled to you as to who I am. I am Dracula, Lord of Castlevania and a vampire…"

Harry nodded slowly and said; "I got the impression from your memories… so, what do you want?" Dracula shook his head at the impudence of the youth and then said; "Such impudence… oh well, let's just give it a shot then." In a creepy voice he began to speak, which was exactly like how Snape used to conduct his speeches about potions: " Harry, I have been in your soul since the time that you were born, having been defeated by those accursed Belmonts at that exact time you were born." Harry nodded and then shook his head; "You should talk a bit lighter, somewhat less solemn, and you'd be a perfect Potions teacher to replace Snape... Only you will kill people when they do something wrong…"

Dracula groaned and said; "In essence, I want you to merge with me once you sit on the throne of Castlevania. The castle will the recognise you as its master, and thanks to the fact that you will be its master, you can order it to make sure that there will be changes to the décor, to make it harder for the Belmonts to come inside and kill you." The feeling that there was something important hidden from him presented itself to Harry and he looked at Dracula, who was looking at him with glaring red eyes, which seemed to pierce his skin and look into his very soul. "Why was I selected to be your reincarnation, not Neville or even Draco Malfoy?"

Dracula grinned at that question and then sighed deeply as he would have to explain his motives fully… but he had all the time of the world to do so. "I had no other choice., the stone that I have possession of, the Crimson stone, is able to send me to a new body, though I don't know whose body it is. If I had known that you had Belmont blood in your veins, I would have done anything to make sure that you would be dead, and I'd have another body to go to. But well, since you are a Belmont and will inherit my powers, why don't you make it harder for your relatives to come to you to kill you, if they wanted to kill you anyhow?" Dracula was just offering a suggestion to Harry, having conjured this world up in a dream of Harry so he could have a talk with the youth. It really was important that there was a good connection between Harry and Castlevania, because otherwise, Castlevania would seek a new master, and that would be quite disastrous.

"Harry, I want you to distance yourself from your friends and look for a book which a friend of mine, Salazar Slytherin hid in his Chamber. You would need to be a parseltongue to enter, though you fit that requirement pretty well. Hogwarts has the book needed for the final incantation which will summon Castlevania." Harry was taking this in stride, seeing that Dracula was acting weird towards him and then he sighed deeply: "So I am your reincarnation, and you want me to fight my family to claim your power and become you, so I can make sure that the world will have an age of darkness? Sounds like fun…"

Dracula's eyes narrowed and then he said; "Harry, snap out of it. You are acting weird because all the enchantments on your body are making you behave in a way that is not you. With my power, you can shatter those things with ease, as well as be able to do whatever you wish. Didn't you see my castle in the sky? And didn't you know that since it is the full moon, that Remus was taking a risk by seeing you and probably transforming into a werewolf. The feeling of the darkness that you radiated gave Remus the power to shift into his werewolf form at will…"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists as the haze over his mind lifted and he looked at Dracula, his look very cold. On the outside perspective, his face scrunched up in anger and Hermione looked worried, while Ron tried to tell her that it would all be alright.

"Very well… I only have to sit at your throne to get your power?" Dracula nodded and Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again and said; "Very well, anytime I should summon Castlevania?" Dracula looked quite serious, before he smirked, seeing the serious look mirrored on Harry's face now and then said; "You can summon it when you are at Hogwarts, but the night before Christmas should make enough of an impact on them, since it is a full moon and with the castle being only really visible when the moon is full, it shouldn't be too hard to summon it. I sealed it in the full moon, to hide it from people wanting to steal the treasures inside, namely the lance with the blood of Jesus Christ on it, the Claimh Solais, the holy sword from Ireland, the Balmung, a sword that was used to slay dragons…" Harry nodded and said; "Alrighty then… now I only need to act in front of Hermione and Ronald and I should be fine…"

Dracula shook his head; "Of course you will be fine. But I would recommend you call him ron, instead of Ronald, since that would attract undue attention." Harry nodded, saying: "Ronald, Ron, whatever, as long as beavertooth doesn't complain about me falling asleep, I'm not going to expend too much energy…"

Dracula nodded and then began to go back into Harry, making Harry briefly feel Dacula's clothing on his body, before the man melted into him, a weird sensation according to Harry, but making Harry wear the same clothing that Dracula wore. Harry looked at the throne, just seeing it and being compelled to sit on it. He sat down and as soon as his ass touched the stone, he awoke, looking at Hermione, who was busy looking after him, muttering something about a waste of time and then he shook his head, looking up to Hermione and said; "Sorry about that, Hermione, I was a bit tired, I guess…"

---

She looked at him with a hint of disapproval. "Harry, people don't fall asleep when one is busy eating breakfast. It is bad form!" Harry was about to retort with calling her a mudblood and a know it all, but he restrained herself., the loathing that welled free within him was too much to bear and his temper was now finally unleashed. His power could be felt through the room as his clothes actually seemed to ripple a slight amount, coupled with his eyes narrowing dangerously and his hair being slightly ruffled.

He looked at Hermione, about to give her a retort which would be quite crushing to the girl, until he felt something nagging on the back of his head, as if compelling him to look at something.

There was a portrait of a dark haired woman on the wall, which seemingly hadn't been there. It was a woman in white, who looked at the world with a serene calm. He glared at the feeling of serenity that she sent out and the woman in the portrait looked up, her eyes widening as his magic battered the painting and she began to sniff, her eyes closing and tears of blood beginning to come out of the closed eyes, trailing over her robe and onto the floor. Tears were shed more and more, and two red trails came on her cheeks, continuously crying at the sight of him, and probably going to cry much more afterwards.

He looked at the portrait, a sadness filling him up and he could hear Hermione gasp and look at the portrait. "Isn't that a portrait of the virgin Mary? How could she be crying? She isn't supposed to cry. I have read about the paintings made about Mary who blessed them with a sense of calmness to everyone within the vicinity. But they aren't supposed to still exist… so how can one still hang here?"

"Why do you cry, Mary?" he asked the portrait and she opened her eyes, looking at him and then spoke, her voice still kind and gentle, like it had been nearly a millennium ago: "Young one, I weep because of you, because of the great evil that you will combat. I weep tears of blood for the one who has forsaken my child, given to me by god…" Harry nodded and said: "Anything I can do so I don't have to worry too much about the great evil?"

She looked at him and shook her head: "It is your burden to bear, child of prophecy. The Warrior of Darkness shall come, and the Belmonts shall be buried in age-old Darkness, Mathias his plea being fulfilled. You are the key to the future, your fight with your grandfather being the key to the battle against the Light or the Darkness…" the words were cryptic, but he managed to plaster a look of confusion on his face: "My grandfather? I have living relatives?"

Mary looked at him and said; "He is the one, the mortal enemy of a great many… just like you, my child… the Darkness perceives you as a threat, yet you do not see it like that… Light, Darkness, it is all that you choose it to be. You are the captain of your soul, the guardian of your very own destiny… I am told by the Father to tell you this, so that Mathias his plea will not come true… My son shall be sent from the heavens to fight against the Prince of Darkness and triumph, or the skies shall weep the blood that Mathias craves so much, the price for his Fall from the Light." Mary then looked sadly at him once more and then froze. Harry looked at the portrait and touched it lightly, testing to se if any reaction occurred. Behind him, Hermione and Ron sat frozen, the revelation of Mary being enough for them to handle at the moment.

"She should not be able to speak… the books say that every portrait was a mute." Hermione's voice cut the silence and a voice spoke up: "So Dracula will return once again…" Harry turned around and said; "Dracula's name is Matthias?" there stood a teenager around 16 or 17 in the doorway, with reddish hair and a small goatee. He looked serious and had an assortment of things on his belt which caught his attention. There was a whip on his belt, a whip which was pretty familiar to him, having been the method of death for Dracula more then once, actually all the time…

"Matthias Cronqvist became Dracula after he had stolen the soul of a vampire a thousand years ago. Now, our clan hunts the night, vanquishing everything associated with him, including the creature himself." Harry frowned at that and said; "Would you hunt a human if he became a werewolf at the full moon?"

The young man nodded, muttering something about it being his duty to kill all dark creatures and Harry scowled deeply and said; "Then I got a message for you. You aren't touching the werewolf that resides here or else I will make it my personal mission to make you and the rest of your bloodline live in a personal hell." The reaction was typical of Harry Potter, though the word usage was somewhat more mature.

---

The youth did not reply and a female voice was heard: "Julius let me through! I understand that you want to see that Dumbledore fellow to tell him we don't need to have magical schooling, but I don't think he's in this room." The female entered the room, looked at the occupants and said; "Sorry for Julius his gruff behaviour. He's been quite the grump ever since they discovered that he was a bit too serious and have him forced to attend some classes to give him a more positive mood."

At this moment, Harry was seriously contemplating just making sure that there would be an accident involving Belmonts just so they would be out of his hair, thus making it a pretty good way to make sure that there would be no dissention within the ranks of his new world…

Harry shook the thoughts from his head, knowing that he was starting to think like Voldemort at the moment and then decided that getting to know the girl a bit better would be quite advantageous. "Who are you?"

"Julia Belmont, and this is Julius, my elder brother by a few minutes…" she said, looking at him and being moved by his eyes, which seemed to be made of the most piercing emerald. He looked at her and then began to smile softly and said; "Do you think that Harry Potter would be able to get the public to exile the Belmonts from their society?"

She nodded and Harry smiled softly: "Then I better hope that your brother gets an apology ready. I will not let any member of the people that I consider to be my family die by the hands of someone who does not know them." Hermione looked at him imploringly and said; "He's a Belmont, Harry, they hunt the dark creatures to make the wizarding world a safer place. They are respected for the things they do, and they always fight for the Light."

Harry shook his head and proclaimed, a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice; "Then it so happens that I must be some member of that clan by some sort of miracle, which either of you hasn't told me yet and that I'll be crawling through a huge creepy castle with people resembling Snape about to get my blood from the neck before the end of the year." as fate would have it, Snape heard that...

"POTTER! DON'T INSULT MY NAME!" Snape came into the room from the other door, looking at him with some sort of malice in his eyes and Harry did not even blink an eye at the man and said; "Why don't you just keep your mouth shut Snivelly? I can look into the eyes of the halfblooded bastard that you call Master and kiss his robes every night and even manage a conversation with the snake… You wouldn't have a bottle of a blood test potion called Argentus Heritatus on you, would you?" Snape looked to blow up like a huge blowfish about to go and make sure that there will be an explosion of spikes (played some games in which they did that… Pretty funny games too… I love them) but calmed down once he saw the Belmonts and a sliver of fear became visible in his eyes, which made Harry subconsciously feel a person trying to look in his mind.

_Dig your own grave, Snape._ He mentally said and then drew the man into his mind, with a recently learned technique from a reliable source ( one of the Patil Twins had given him a book about meditation and withdrawing yourself in your mind was something featured in the book… Never done meditation myself though).

--

Severus Snape found himself standing on a misty field, with columns rising from the ground, which came to up his knees, and a structure a few metres ahead. He walked towards it, muttering something about Ignorant Potters and how they were unable to shield their mind.

When he entered the structure, the first thing he saw was Harry sitting on a throne made from the stone which the structure was made, the boy looking up to him, but noticeably different in all aspects. The boy's hair was now a silver colour, his eyes red and bloodshot. A cup of a questionable fluid was in his hands and he looked at Severus with a slight grin on his face and then said: "Welcome to my mind, Professor… Want to have a cup of blood to celebrate this event?" the wall next to Severus opened and a writhing mass of human body parts parted to show that there was something being shoved forwards and a cup was held by a ragged human hand, which looked to be rotting and Severus accepted the cup to see that it was flesh blood and put it to his lips, being surprised that Potter would have such a weird landscape in his mind…

The last time he had been in here, it had been a backyard, where all his memories had been stored in small toys, with labels on them for the memories… now there was this mausoleum with this version of Harry which didn't resemble him at all, offering him a cup of blood of all things…

"It is not poisoned at all… Be welcome to my little sanctuary, mister Snape." Harry's voice was mature, cunning and sly all in once. Harry smiled a deadly smile and hands came from the wall and grabbed Snape by the ankles, before the ground under the man's feet crumbled and then revealed a chasm which had fire in it, molten magma burning at a temperature which made the man heat up a bit and stared at Harry for a moment: "You wouldn't do that to me…"

"You forget that I am the one who owns this place, not you… the pit is your end, your sanity being shred away and you becoming a drooling husk. I am merely a part of Harry, the Seer within his body. Go and tell your master that Castlevania will be visible in the skies once again, and that the Dark Lord has awakened from his slumber after the last defeat. I wish for Dracula to come and kill this shell that I am in, so that Harry will be able to be mine for eternity. He is the dominant personality, but I want to control the body to become the ultimate Darkness. The Count told me through a mental summon, since I am the essence of the Avada Kedavra." Snape nodded at that, being very familiar with Count Dracula, having been an official emissary to the count, days before the count had been killed.

"Then go now…" Snape nodded and was thrown from Harry's mind by the hands. The Harry on the Throne turned back into Dracula, who grinned and then let the scenery take another shape, of an elegant ballroom, in which a woman stood. "Elisabetha…"

---

Harry looked at Snape and said; "The potion, Snape." The man scowled and muttered about potters never having respect for him but nevertheless retrieved a potion from his belt nonetheless and Harry looked at it and said; "You sure this isn't poison? I don't trust you." Snape scowled and then dropped another bottle of the stuff from his robes on the table and dropped a droplet of blood from his wrist in it, making it write a list of relatives on the paper which had came from the man's robes.

"If you had paid attention, Potter, the parchment is to record the names of the living family members first and then the ones who are your ancestors… Now do the same." Harry did as was told and dropped a bit of his blood after he drove a nail into his palm into the potion bottle. He looked at the parchment next to his bottle and saw the names:

_Albus Dumbledore x Maria Potter-Belmont G. W. Walt (under polyjuice as a muggle called T. Riddle) x Merope Gaunt_

l l

_Harold Potter x Elisabeth Belmont Tom Marvolo Riddle x Mary Lestrange_

l l

_ James Potter x Lily Potter / Riddle_

l

_ Harry James Potter -- Jessica Rose Stone_

That was the moment that Harry's eye began to twitch like mad and his eyes narrowed. With one scream, one name being called, his fury was unleashed; "DUMBLEDORE!"

The old man would have a lot of explaining to do, just why the hell he was connected to a person with the last name of Stone, who was apparently his sister… he got the mental image of long reddish black hair and hazel eyes…

Oh yes… Dumbledore would be in quite a lot of trouble…

---

I wish to thank a friend of mine for inspiring me, and Parselmaster, you were wrong about Alucard's name. His name, as given by his father Dracula., is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, which is stated on the Castlevania section on Alucard on Wikipedia. If you don't believe me, go check…

I've used facts from there… I don't own them…

JUST REVIEW!


End file.
